Kissing Kise
by Nitroid
Summary: During Kaijo and Touou's match, Aomine and Kise collide. AoKise, packed with wholesome teenage hormones.


Kissing Kise

x

Aomine's smirk was pissing Kise off. Barely three minutes on the court and Aomine was looking at him like he was cornered prey. It didn't help that everyone else in the indoor gym was watching, speculating and passing off their own judgments.

"I think Touou will win this match."

"Of course, they win almost every match."

"Wake me up when it's ending."

Kise gritted his teeth and glared at the scoreboard's glowing red numbers, where the acrylic words Kaijo High and Touou Academy were stuck on opposing ends of the plastic board. It read 35 - 43.

Eight points away, and Kise was already feeling the pressure of battling it out with Touou's ace. Imayoshi scored a buzzer beater, and the second quarter of the match was called for an intermission. Everyone had heaving shoulders from the exertion of playing ball, and Kise felt a little of the tension escape his body as he welcomed the ten minute break.

Earlier in the morning, he'd eaten a cinnamon bun and had a chocolate mint latte at a nearby cafe before the game; and now he was feeling it churn in his stomach.

In the locker room, Kasamatsu laid a hand lightly on Kise's shoulder.

"I'll make it happen soon. I just need a little more time." Kise murmured in reply to his unspoken question.

He needed to perfect his Perfect Copy. Everyone was counting on him, and he couldn't allow himself to let them down - not when he was Kaijo's ace. They'd managed to come this far; surely his luck wouldn't run out this quick.

He stood up and asked for a short break outside of the indoor stadium, promptly heading to the nearest balcony. Maybe if he stood in open air, he could clear his head. He pushed open the door to get outside just as Aomine was pulling it open to get back in. The stair ledge he was on wasn't too wide, and Kise used most of his body weight to push himself foward and out into Aomine's chest.

Their noses brushed, and Aomine caught Kise as he lost his grip on the door handle, partly to surprise and mostly due to gravity. Kise felt his left elbow collide painfully with the ground as the rest of his body landed heavily on Aomine, who had changed into his school t-shirt that smelled vaguely of cologne Kise had given him when they'd left junior high.

It took roughly five and a half seconds for Kise to realize why he could smell Aomine from the close proximity, and another two for him to come to his senses that their lips weren't just touching; they were actually pressed together in a clumsy effort that could almost be called a real kiss.

At the mere thought of kissing Aomine, Kise felt his face flush and heat up so quick he was sure someone could drop an egg on his cheeks and it would fry. His elbow twinged as he sat up abruptly, effectively kneeing Aomine in the thigh. The dark haired boy winced.

"Oh ... sorry!" Kise stammered as he tried finding other places to look.

Aomine remained silent, watching him with an unreadable expression as Kise all but freaked out, trying to stand.

The silkiness of Aomine's basketball uniform slid against Kise's knees as he wobbled awkwardly, slipping and sliding on the pro mesh material before ending up in a sitting position on Aomine's thighs.

"S-So ... I'm so sorry!" Fingers brushing his blond fringe away, Kise used his knees to half-crawl over Aomine's prone body and move over to the side so the tanned teen could sit up on the tiled floor.

"Oh god, I just want to die." Kise hid his flaming face in his hands. "I'm so sorry, Aomine-chii."

He received a grunt in response. "S'okay. You taste kinda sweet."

Amber eyes widened as Kise quickly jerked back and looked down so his hair covered his reddening face. Just how close to a kiss was that so Aomine could even taste the remnants of his breakfast?Stomach churning again, the blond stood up and mumbled an incoherent goodbye as he turned around before rushing back down the stairs he'd come from.

Back out on the balcony, Aomine watched the door slide to a shut on its hinges before slapping both palms to his cheeks.

His skin felt warm, and he could still taste Kise.

x

"Where did you go for so long?" Kasamatsu eyed Kise worriedly. "Are you okay?"

Okay? He'd touched lips with Aomine! Would anyone be okay after that? This world was so confusing. Kasamatsu was giving him a look that bordered on worry and annoyance.

"F-Fine! I feel great." Kise blurted out before turning away and pretending to fuss with his towel.

Across the court, Aomine sat on the bench in a semi-daze as he trained his eyes on blond hair and fair skin. He hadn't noticed before, but Kise had really long legs, which was probably why he was a model. Well, maybe he wasn't a model just for his legs, but he had those long eyelashes that he'd always thought looked ridiculous but also fitting on Kise's pretty face.

Oh.

Did he just think Kise was pretty?

Aomine licked his lips and was certain he was tasting something vaguely like chocolate, but also a little like Christmas. Did Kise always taste like this?

A hand waved in front of his face, and Wakamatsu's commanding voice grated on his ear.

"Earth to Aomine! Get your ass over here so we can have a pep talk!"

"Don't need one." Slapping his teammate's hand aside, Aomine continued staring.

Kise was sitting down with the rest of Kaijo's members, talking and laughing as his coach said something. Aomine watched with narrowed eyes as Kaijo's captain proceeded to smack the back of Kise's head, and their team erupted with laughter.

"Look, I know you're raring to see what your old teammate's got now that we're back in game, but are you sure you're okay here?" Imayoshi was suddenly standing in front of him, blocking out his view of the blond.

Aomine used his leg to push glasses boy out of the way. "Never felt better."

The referee was getting ready on the court, and the audience was starting to cheer again. Kaijo and Touou supporters were the loudest ones in the stands, both sides competing to show their team spirit. The match started with a shrill, drawn out whistle from the referee, and the ball somehow ended up getting passed into Aomine's hands.

Kise was suddenly up against him, amber eyes focused on his own dark ones, a small frown marring his handsome features. He looked like he was really concentrating. He could see a little bead of sweat trickling down Kise's neck, and he watched it trail down to soak into Kise's jersey. He had such fair, flawless skin - he reminded Aomine of something fragile, like porcelain. Granted, there were other guys who were just as fair as Kise was, but there was something about the blond that captured anyone's eyes and made them want to touch him. Wait, was that why Kise became a model? So that everyone could look, but not touch? That thread of thought wormed its way into his mind, spreading out into his brain and overflowing out of his ears. He didn't want that. Narrowing his eyes, Aomine vowed never to let anyone else touch Kise.

Time seemed to freeze for a second as he realized what he'd just made himself promise. What the hell was going on? He'd never really thought about this before, and this new feeling was getting a little out of hand. Aomine didn't like not knowing what to make of his emotions, and bringing himself to actually admit them was something he could never do.

Maybe it was because he'd actually managed to kiss Kise today, and everything was set on going downhill from there on out. Well, technically it wasn't a bad thing, but these new emotions were so confusing. It didn't help that Kise was looking at him with those eyes that were like dense pools of tiny brown puppies saying _pleasepleaseplease_.

Shut up, Aomine wanted to tell him, and maybe shake his fist in front of his adorable face.

Here he was thinking strange things about his former teammate, who was really just too handsome for his own good.

And because of that, Aomine felt a little thrill jolt his spine.

"-mine! Hey!"

Oh right, basketball!

"Aomine! You're holding the ball for too long!" Imayoshi warned.

That was all he needed to get his head back into the game.

Kise blinked as Aomine dashed past him and made his way to the hoop. What was that all about just now? Aomine's eyes seemed like they were piercing lasers looking right through him. He felt mildly violated. As Touou scored, he held one hand to his face and tried to fight down the blush as he mentally berated himself for not focusing on the game. He couldn't help that the dark haired boy was so overwhelming; his heartbeat was racing just from that contact - even if they hadn't actually touched each other.

It had to be that goddamn accidental kiss! God, Aomine was driving him crazy, acting all cool and nonchalant like that, and now he decided to pull this? Kise slapped his cheeks and shook his head to clear his thoughts.

High up in the stands, Kagami frowned as he noticed the blatant awkwardness going on in the court before him. On court, Kise was slapping his face with a look that clearly spelled distress. He shared a glance with Kuroko, whose expression clearly told him he wasn't the only one witnessing this. Had something happened between the two former Miracles?

"Their play seems a little off today." Hyuuga observed thoughtfully from the seat below their row. "Wonder what's up?"

Beside him, Kiyoshi shrugged and shook his head. "Kise looks really flushed. Think he's coming down with something?"

"So was Aomine, like a minute ago." Aida pondered as she leaned back in her seat. "He's so tan you can't really tell, but I'm pretty sure his ears were pink. And what was with that long pause when they were up against each other?"

Down on the court, Kasamatsu managed to score for Kaijo, while Kise and Aomine awkwardly fumbled with their steps as they tried to block each other. The audience cheered wildly as Sakurai did one of his famous three pointers.

"Shit, just move already!" Aomine cursed as he bumped into Kise yet again.

"You're the one who should move." Blushing, Kise huffed with a pout that rivaled Momoi's in her best persuasion mode, and Aomine wanted the gym floor to open up and swallow him for thinking things like that.

"You know ... " Kagami mused as he toyed with the ring attached to the necklace around his neck. "It almost looks like they're flirting. Kaijo's captain looks really mad. I mean, I'd be really embarassed."

Touou and Kaijo were tied, and both their aces were still attempting to sidestep each other.

Kuroko hid his eyes with his hands. "God, I can't watch them."

It wasn't until Imayoshi scored another shot then Kasamatsu finally erupted into angry flames so hot they practically singed the eyebrows off anyone within a five meter radius.

"Kise!" Kaijo's captain all but roared. "I don't care what kind of relationship you currently have with Aomine, but you'd better haul ass back down to this game from wherever your mind is right now, or I swear I'll - !"

The rest of Kaijo's team members hurriedly held back their captain before he could start swearing, or worse, get violent on court. Kise had the decency to blush, which made Aomine wonder how many shades of red Kise could display.

"Cute." He murmured without thinking, and the surprised and pleased look Kise threw him somehow made him feel like he'd accomplished something greater than basketball.

Momoi was staring at them intently. Deciding he didn't like being scrutinized, Aomine turned away quickly and dashed after the ball, which was now being passed toward Kaijo's side of the court. Just as he was about to smack it away from them, Kise ran past him and filled his nostrils with the scent of chocolate mint. God, even while running, the blond had a look on his face that screamed for someone to kiss him.

Kiss. Kise.

Aomine stopped in his tracks and commenced shaking his head violently. Something was clearly wrong, and he was sure it had absolutely nothing to do with the balcony incident - he'd tossed that experience out of his brain already, so it totally didn't happen. It didn't make one ounce of difference in his life. Kise's lips had no effect on him whatsoever. Even if he smelled like chocolate, it didn't matter - he was totally fine.

"Is it me or does Aomine look really stressed out?" Kagami said and crossed his arms over his chest. "This is getting a little weird."

"You tell me." Kuroko muttered, still half-shielding his eyes with his hands.

Kaijo scored. Wakamatsu got the ball, passing it to Imayoshi, who caught it and looked at Aomine. He tossed it to the tanned boy, and Aomine charged down the court with his formless shoot in mind. The hoop was nearing and the sound of the cheers from the audience egged him onward. He jumped.

"Aomine, don't - !" Imayoshi yelled suddenly.

His chest collided with something, and Aomine lost his balance. A flash of surprised eyes and the blur of blond hair tickled his face. Coming from the side, Kise had jumped at the same time he did, and now they were both falling under the hoop, which was fairly nerve-wracking because the hard steel of the stand was dangerously close to Kise's head. Curling one hand under the blond's head, Aomine let go of the ball and pulled Kise's waist to his, hugging him tightly a second before they met the ground.

The collision with the gym floor was painful. Aomine landed on his right shoulder, but that was okay because Kise's hands were safely tucked against his chest - had he been trying to push him away?

They rolled, and Kise jerked upward simultaneously in his grasp while Aomine skidded them to a stop with his knee, the momentum bringing Kise's face forward. Their lips met in an open mouthed kiss.

_Fuck_, he thought as he tasted chocolate and cinnamon, Aomine could feel Kise's thudding heartbeat. He was sure the pace matched his own.

_Ohgodohgodohgod_, thought Kise; he could feel Aomine's fingers gently curling in his hair.

Aomine was lying on top of him, one leg trapped between his own legs, the other in an awkward kneel, hands curled around his waist and in his hair, lips touching his. No matter how anyone read it, he was kissing him.

_I'm kissing Aomine! _Kise all but screamed inwardly. _Well, whatever._

Staring up into Aomine's eyes, Kise slowly closed his own and pushed his lips forward. Aomine's breath hitched a little before he started pushing back, and then they were kissing. Lips smushed together and breaths mingled as they pulled each other closer, fingers tugging at jersey fabric. The entire indoor stadium was shockingly quiet; you could hear a second year girl's bobby pin drop and loosen her carefully arranged bun.

Aomine held his breath as he surrendered his first kiss to Kise's hungry mouth. It irked him a little to discover that the blond was really good at kissing, while he had about zero experience tucked under his belt. Speaking of which, he wasn't wearing his favorite belt and his loose jersey shorts were becoming a little uncomfortable. Then Kise slid one hand over the back of his neck and pulled him even closer so their teeth clicked as they grazed, and it took all of Aomine's strength not to stick his hand down Kise's pants. He did, however, managed to shove his hand up Kise's jersey in a desperate urge to feel his skin, and the soft moan the blond emitted was enough to send his semi-erection into a full Eiffel tower. As his hand traveled northward, Aomine was pleased to discover Kise's nipples were sensitive. He smirked, a quarter triumphant and mostly lustfully, mouth never leaving Kise's.

Not to be outdone, Kise gyrated his hips upward in a bold move he'd seen in a famous pornstar's introductory video - while skipping out on Biology class two weeks ago - and was immensely gratified to find Aomine's answering hardness, until he realized Aomine's bulge was rather sizable, and then his mind couldn't tell him what to make of that. Throat suddenly stuck with emotions, Kise swallowed.

Grinning knowingly now, Aomine broke their kiss to nibble down the side of Kise's chin and made his way down to his neck, smoldering eyes capturing Kise's in a mischievous, lightning packed gaze. It wasn't until Kise arched his back and stared at him, eyes half lidded and face flushed with anticipation, did Aomine prop himself up on his palms in a half pushup pose.

Kise was incredibly sexy, and the desire on his face wasn't helping the impatient tent in Aomine's pants.

The sound of Kasamatsu's yelp as he caught Sakurai before he fell to the floor in a dead faint broke the loaded silence that had settled over the indoor stadium. Seconds later, an enormous cheer went up in the stands, basketball game entirely forgotten as a vast majority of the audience - made out of girls and boys alike - voiced their happiness and support.

Surprised, Aomine locked gazes with an equally stunned Kise. They were still in the stadium, kissing on the floor, groping each other in public, while in the middle of a very important game, and oh god people had their phones out, snapping incriminating photos that could be used for blackmail later on.

"Um ... I ..." Was all Aomine could manage as he blinked at Kise.

"I like you, Aominechii." Kise declared. "Now say you like me, too."

Blushing a deep red, Aomine glanced at the scoreboard and promptly linked hands with a laughing, breathless Kise.

Kaijo and Touou were still tied.

x

I'm quite sure I wanted to end this with sex. I don't know what came over me.


End file.
